


Open Doors

by RidersInTheNight



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Cheating, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Touching, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidersInTheNight/pseuds/RidersInTheNight
Summary: Phillip's empty motel and Stan's drunken grief provides an opportunity for something so much more...





	Open Doors

“FBI,” came the booming voice from outside the door.

Phillip froze, the gun slipping back into the drawer. He grabbed a fistful of the towel that covered him and edged open the door. He was relieved to see Stan at the other side of it, holding a crate of beers. It was clear he had already had a few.

“Hope you don’t mind me stopping by,” Stan mumbled.

Phillip smiled, perching on the end of the bed. “How’d you find me?”

Stan raised his arms above his head, grinning. “I’m FBI, Phil. I can find a haystack in a needle. No, that’s not right.”

Phillip chuckled. “Take a load off, man. Have a seat and I’ll throw on some sweats.”

Stan smirked. “How about you don’t?”

“What?”

Stan set the beers down on the drawer. Phillip eyed it warily, knowing what lay inches below them. “It’ll make this a lot easier if you’re naked.”

Stan reached out and tugged the towel, which fell to the floor.

Phillip’s training had accounted for a lot of nudity, so he didn’t shrug away, he didn’t cover up. He watched as Stan drank him in. “So that’s what you wanted all along. All those racquetball games, all those dinners?”

Stan shrugged. “It wasn’t part of the plan until just now. Though I did always wonder what was below those old, worn out shirts. And how you keep winning at racquetball.”

“You gotta tell me what you want, Stan. I’m standing here naked; the ball’s in your court.”

Stan stepped closer. “I know you’re having problems with Elizabeth. And I’d be lying if I said my marriage was the greatest, as you know. So why not blow off some steam? What have we got to lose?”

Phillip sighed. “I don’t know, man. I already stepped out on Elizabeth once, that’s why I’m in this depressing motel.”

Stan stepped closer once more, within touching distance of Phillip. He leaned in so his lips were almost touching Phillip’s ear. “I’m a really good fuck,” he whispered sensually.

Phillip’s cock twitched at the rumble that shot through him. Breathing heavily, he snaked an arm around Stan’s waist, the other hand pulling at his tie. “Well, how could I pass that up?”

Stan’s lips hovered over Phillip’s neck, his warm breath making the naked man shiver. “I feel overdressed.”

“Then strip,” Phillip shot back firmly, yanking off Stan’s tie.

Stan’s hands fumbled with his shirt buttons; Phillip clenched a hand around the top of them and pulled it away forcefully, the buttons spilling all over the floor, the material exposing Stan’s buff chest.

Stan shrugged out of the rest of the shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He surged forward and kissed Phillip deeply, grasping at his face and hair.

Phillip returned the kiss and moved his hands straight to Stan’s belt buckle. He made quick work of it, yanking it from the belt loops and tossing it across the room. Stan unbuttoned his jeans and Phillip’s hand dove underneath his underwear, grasping at the thick cock Stan was hiding under his pants.

“Mm, shit,” Stan moaned into the kiss. Phillip’s teeth grazed his lip and he recoiled in surprise.

“Too much?” Phillip panted.

Stan shook his head. “Not enough.”

Stan pounced, tackling Phillip to the bed, hovering over the travel agent with a toothy grin, his cock hanging out of his boxers.

Phillip hooked a leg around Stan’s waist, pulling him down so they were pressed against each other.

As they kissed, Stan groaned and pulled away. He rolled over onto his back, heaving.

“What’s wrong?” Phillip wondered, resting on his elbow as he stared at the other man with curious, lustful eyes.

Stan sighed. “I think I want to do this properly. I don’t want our first time to be like this. I want to remember it.”

Phillip’s eyes widened in surprise. “We’re...married, Stan. I’m all for a sloppy hook-up, but wining and dining? I don’t think either of us would get away with that.”

Stan drew lazy circles on his own ripped chest, huffing. “You’re the only guy I’ve ever really connected with. As more than just buddies.”

“Same here. I mean, I’ve dabbled, but nothing more than that. I think you’re a great guy, Stan.”

Stan turned to him and smiled. “You’re not just a travel agent are you, Phillip?”

Phillip’s heart raced. He kept his tells concealed, as part of his training, but Stan was trained to detect spies. He did worry about being detected. “What do you mean?”

Stan chuckled drunkenly. “You’re one of the good ones, aren’t you? There are good people and bad people, but then there are _pure_ people. People without even so much as a trace of bad inside them. And you’re one of them.” His eyes drooped closed.

Phillip gave the man a genuine smile. “Do you want to just sleep, Stan?”

Stan wrapped his arms around Phillip. “As long as you don’t go anywhere,” he wheezed.

Phillip laid his head on Stan’s chest, sighing contentedly. He loved Elizabeth, he really did, but if that was over, an option or two wouldn’t hurt right? Stan’s chest was warm and hard, rising and falling as the man breathed.

Phillip arched his head and planted a quick kiss to Stan’s abdomen. “Goodnight, Stan.”

Stan giggled, moving Phillip’s head with his respiration. “Goodnight, Phillip.”


End file.
